ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cloak and Dagger
Category:QuestsCategory:Outlands Questsde:Dolchspiele |requirements=WAR, RDM, THF, BST, BRD, RNG, NIN, COR, or DNC Level 71+ Dagger Skill 230+ No other WSNM quest active |items=Dagger of Trials Weapon Training Guide Map to the Annals of Truth Annals of Truth |title= |repeatable=No |reward=The weapon skill Evisceration |previous= |next= |cutscenes= }} }} ]] Walkthrough *Talk to Jakoh Wahcondalo in who will give you the Dagger of Trials and a Weapon Training Guide. *The Dagger of Trials has a latent effect that is active when the number of "Weapon Skill Points" it has accumulated is less than 300. The goal is to "break" the weapon by performing weaponskills and skillchains until the latent effect on the Dagger of Trials no longer functions. Please note the actual description of the weapon will not change. You must open your equipment menu and check if you are still receiving the elemental bonuses. The text, "Latent Effect: HP+20, etc. etc." will STILL BE THERE. See the section below for details on Weapon Skill Points. *Optionally, you may talk to Jakoh Wahcondalo at any time to "give up" and cancel the quest. *Once the latent effect has been removed from the dagger, return to Kazham and trade the Dagger of Trials back to Jakoh Wahcondalo. She will take the weapon and give a Map to the Annals of Truth with instructions to head to Gustav Tunnel. *Travel to Gustav Tunnel (Unity Teleport Level 128) and find ( ) on the second map; click the ??? to spawn the quest NM named Baronial Bat. Be careful of the undead that roam the area. *Once the Baronial Bat is dead, return to the ??? and examine it to obtain the Annals of Truth. *Return the Annals of Truth to Jakoh Wahcondalo and she will award the weapon skill Evisceration. Notes *'MUST BE LEVEL 71+' *While Thieves, Corsairs, and Dancers may obtain skill level 230 earlier than level 71, Evisceration must be quested once base skill level 230 (without merits) and job level 71 is reached (requires the ability to wield Dagger of Trials). *You must be on a job that has dagger at the required level to open the quest. Being on another job will not let you open the quest (unless that job can also equip dagger to the required level). *It is not necessary to begin or complete the quest Personal Hygiene in order to begin this quest. *If you have the quest Everyone's Grudging active, you might have to complete it before receiving this one. *The Dagger of Trials must be equipped in the main weapon slot. Using it in the sub-weapon slot will not remove the latent effect from the dagger. *You must perform weapon skills and Skillchains on monsters that award experience points (typically any monster that checks Easy Prey and above). :*The latent is removed when the dagger has accumulated 300 or more points. see Talk page for information refuting this point :*One point is awarded for performing a weaponskill solo, or for opening a Skillchain of any level. :*Two points are awarded for closing a Level 1 Skillchain. :*Three points are awarded for closing a Level 2 Skillchain. :*Five points are awarded for closing a Level 3 Skillchain. :*Only Thieves and Dancers are able to close a level 3 skillchain via Shark Bite; Bards need Mordant Rime in order to close Level 3 skillchains. :*To determine if the latent effect has been lifted from the Dagger of Trials, check to see if the bonuses to elemental resistances have changed since it was equipped. :*Here are some level 3 Skillchains: ::*Mistral Axe + Shark Bite = Light (Skillchain) ::*Heavy Shot + Shark Bite = Light (Skillchain) ::*Tachi: Kasha + Shark Bite = Light (Skillchain) ::*Atonement + Shark Bite = Light (Skillchain) ::*Hexa Strike + Shark Bite = Light (Skillchain) ::*Wheeling Thrust + Shark Bite = Light (Skillchain) ::*Drakesbane + Shark Bite = Light (Skillchain) ::*Decimation + Shark Bite = Light (Skillchain) *Using Wild Flourish does not award any points, but using a weaponskill afterwards (such as Shadowstitch for a solo-Fragmentation) awards weapon skill points according to the Skillchain completed (in the case of Wild Flourish + Shadowstitch, three points). *Weapon Skills performed while under Level Sync count. *Dagger of Trials must be your Main Hand weapon if utilizing dual-wield. *No weapon skill points are accumulated for performing a weapon skill or Skillchain during a Campaign battle. *PLEASE NOTE: If you have another WSNM quest unfinished, you must finish that quest or cancel it first before Jakoh Wahcondalo will give you the dagger. Video See: Videos.